My Wedding
by Nome und Jood
Summary: This one-shot is the first one from the trilogy. It talks about Lily and James's wedding day as the title says so what can I say? Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or any related trademarks.**

Everyone was there. Only Lily had yet to come. He couldn't wait. Today, Lily was going to become his wife. His lawfully wedded wife. James was wearing black ceremonious wizard robes what had a white lily stuck on his chest. James looked around in the church. It was a muggle church. There were statues of Saints and Angels in there. He saw Remus smiling him encouragingly from his seat. The doors opened.

And there she was next to Sirius, looking like an angel. Behind her were the bridesmaids (Alice Longbottom and Marlene McKinnon) dressed in light blue and were tossing rice and red and white roses. She was wearing a simple, white dress with sleeves that widened from about since her elbows and were from the same material as her veil and a long veil that went from her face to her backside, her hair, her dark red hair that went almost down to her hips, was left down and made a beautiful contrast with white her dress and emerald green eyes and was holding a bouquet of flowers. Sirius walked her to the aisle and then took a seat next to Remus and the wedding began. They said their vows and exchanged rings and then:

"You may kiss the bride," said the priest.

James didn't need telling twice and along with the sound of loud cheering and whistling he lifted her veil and kissed her. It was the happiest moment of his entire life. He was kissing the one and only woman he loved. After about three minutes they broke up and everybody apparted to their home. Lily threw her bouquet up in the air and who should capture it but:

"Sirius," said Remus." I didn't know that you wanted to get married?"

"Ha, ha, ha, haa," said Sirius sulkily but when he saw Lily and James Potter coming he grinned widely and greeted them

"My congratulations to the newlyweds," he said hugging them both.

"But could I dance with you now, Mrs. Potter?" and before waiting for an answer he pulled her towards the dance floor. James watched her being pulled and grinned: Sirius was always the same cheerful weirdo who has been named who has gotten the most wrong name in the century. It should have been Goofy Pink.

"So. James. Congratulations on getting married. You're a lucky man," said Remus, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yea. I really am. Now. I need to get my wife back," said James and hurried away to get a dance with Lily before anyone else could beat him.

"May I?" he asked offering his hand to Lily.

"You most certainly may," she said, taking his hand.

After they had danced, Lily danced with Remus, Frank, Dumbledore and Hagrid while James received felicitations from:

Mr. Andrew Evans

Mr. Samuel Potter

Mrs. Sophia Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew

Marlene McKinnon

Alice Longbottom

Amelia Bones

Edgar Bones

Emmeline Vance

Dorcas Meadowes

Gideon Prewett

Fabian Prewett

Elphias Dodge

Mundungus Fletcher

Sturgis Podmore

Mr. Arthur Weasley

Mrs. Molly Weasley

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Percy Weasley

Alastor Moody

Minerva McGonagall

Ted Tonks

Andromeda Tonks

After about and hour Lily had an idea so she shouted:

"Let's play truth or dare!"

"O.K. Everybody who wants to play: in a circle!" screamed Sirius.

When everyone who wanted to play (or was forced to play) was in a circle (Frank, Bill, Dumbledore, Lily, Sirius, James, McGonagall and Remus).

Sirius conjured a bottle and spun it. It landed on McGonagall.

"Truth or dare?"

"Er..truth."

"Did you think that the pranks we played in school were funny?"

McGonagall blushed and muttered something inaudible.

"I didn't quite catch that," said Sirius calmly.

McGonagall blushed more and said "Some of them."

"I KNEW IT!!!" yelled Sirius, looking like Christmas had come early.

McGonagall sighed and spun the bottle. It landed on Lily. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How did you end up with a Marauder? And with the worst one of them of all."

James grinned.

"He grew up," said Lily simply and spun the bottle.

It landed on Sirius.

They went on playing like this for about an hour. And then they made a picture. The rest of the time went very quickly and before they knew it, it was eleven and everybody started to go home. Finally it was just Lily and James. James took her in his lap, carried her upstairs and the last thought Lily had before their bedrooms door closed that she was the happiest woman on earth.

THE END!!!

Cheryl and Sarah.


End file.
